Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 1
by LexusGrey
Summary: Alex is a car thief. Olivia is a rebellious teenager. Rating for language.


**Prompt 01. Car Thief/Rebellious Teenager**

The music was blaring, strobe lights pulsing, kegs overflowing in the Benson household. The cops had already come by once on a complaint from the neighbors, but the partying teenagers didn't give a shit, and neither did the hostess's mother, who was passed out drunk upstairs and probably wouldn't even wake up if a freight train rolled through the house.

Little Miss Popular, a.k.a. Olivia Benson, a.k.a. the hostess of the party, was upstairs tossing back her fifth mixer, a buzz going strong as she shook it on the 'dance floor' with the captain of the football team. The 'dance floor' was actually just her mom's bedroom, with all of the furniture shoved against the walls to make room in the middle. The loud music covered the sound of Serena's drunken snoring, and the occasional shattering of glass added to the ambience of the night. It was approaching midnight, and Olivia was trying to decide who to take out to the garage with her... she had her choice of pretty much anyone at the party. They were all pretty boring, and she couldn't imagine any of them being any good in bed, but dammit she was celebrating her birthday and she felt like getting laid.

Grinding a little harder against superjock's leg, Olivia dropped her glass on the floor and watched it roll under the drink table and come to rest against the wall. "Come on," she whispered, taking his hand and dragging him toward the door with a seductive swagger and an inviting laugh. She pulled him down the stairs and out into the garage, not bothering to turn on the lights - she really didn't need to stare him in the eye while they did this. It's not like he meant anything to her, he was just filling the void until someone spectacular came along. Unlikely. Everyone in the Godforsaken town was slightly this side of inane, and Olivia was far too intelligent for anyone at her high school. Now her biology teacher in the tenth grade... that was another story. The closest she'd ever come to actually respecting another person. Ironic, seeing as how said person was getting into his student's pants, but Olivia could appreciate irony every now and then.

Anyway, Jack or whatever his name was stopped just inside the garage. "I can't see anything," he complained, slurring his words heavily.

"Do you want to fuck me or not? Just shut up and take your clothes off," Liv drawled, pulling him further inside until she felt the smooth body of her mother's car against her back. She reached behind her and opened the back door, sliding onto the seat as she worked her dress up around her hips.

Just as Jack was undoing his zipper, the garage door sprang to life and started winding upward. "Shit, your dad's home!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes menacingly. "I don't have a father, genius."

A cool, sophisticated voice rang out in the darkness. "I suggest you take your leave."

Jack wasted no time running back into the house, trying to do up his belt again, but Olivia turned her head toward the sound, irritated at being interrupted. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Out," the woman ordered again, walking briskly to the car and sliding into the driver's seat, where she immediately leaned forward and opened the wire panel, pulling a few out here and there and re-twisting them together, and the engine roared to life.

"No," Olivia said, closing the back door and swinging her legs around so she was sitting normally in the back seat.

"Get out," the woman ground through clenched teeth, throwing the gear in reverse but keeping her foot on the brake.

"No," Olivia repeated with a smirk, folding her arms over her chest after putting her seatbelt on. "You want to steal my mother's car, you're taking me with you."

"Get out, I have to go," the woman said more loudly. She didn't have a choice. She'd have to go with the girl inside if she didn't get out in five seconds or less.

"Fuck you," Liv said easily, remaining where she was.

"Jesus Christ!" the older woman exclaimed in frustration, starting to back the car out of the garage. She was on a very tight schedule that she couldn't afford to deviate from. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Get out of the fucking car!" But even as she spoke the last sentence, she was on the road, revving up and tearing down the residential street at an unethical speed. She flicked the switch that would close the convertible top, and resolved to just ignore her stowaway until she absolutely had to deal with the situation.

Olivia, however, had other plans, and she unbuckled herself, climbing over the center manifold to plant herself down in the front seat beside the car thief, whom she now noticed was incredibly statuesque and beautiful. Pale ivory skin, jaw tightly set, high cheekbones and bright blue eyes... and the most incredible long blonde hair, silkier than anything Liv had ever seen. She almost gasped at the woman's beauty, but managed to smirk instead. "So. I'm Olivia... but I'd guess you already know that if you've stalked us long enough to get the code to the garage. What's your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you my name," the woman said matter-of-factly, not taking her eyes off the road except to glance every few seconds in the rearview mirror. "I have no idea why you insisted upon remaining in the vehicle, but I intend to return you to your residence immediately after reaching my destination."

Olivia sat stunned for a split second and then burst out laughing. "You're a piece of work. What are you, a fuckin robot or something? Who talks like that? Come on, tell me your name. I won't turn you in. Hell, you're the first interesting person I've met in... hmm... my entire life. Do you have any idea how boring it is here? People are fucking sheep."

"Well I'm simply *thrilled* to be your vicarious adventure," the blonde said dryly, slamming the car into fourth gear and pressing harder on the gas as they went up a hill. "However, our time together will be short-lived, so don't get your little teenage hopes up for something more exciting than a car ride. I have a tight schedule to keep, and you're liable to get me killed, so just sit there and be quiet."

"So you don't even steal cars for yourself? You're somebody else's flunkie?" Liv baited, smiling with satisfaction when she saw the muscles in the woman's jaw twitch. She let her eyes roam up and down the blonde's figure before she spoke again. "You don't look like a car thief. You look like a lawyer."

That last comment earned her an unwilling quirk of a smile. "Alex," the blonde said, then hit the steering wheel once lightly in frustration before flicking her eyes sideways to take in her 'captive's' appearance. Holy God damn. Temptation and wet dreams in living color. No, Alex. Just no.

"See something you like?" Olivia teased, popping one finger into her mouth and biting suggestively, "Alex?" She drew out the woman's name, pronouncing each syllable as if it were a deity in and of itself. "Shame on you, I'm jailbait."

Alexandra Cabot prided herself on being unshakable, and as such, she let Olivia's comment roll off her back like it didn't embarrass her. She hadn't been caught drooling over someone since she was... hell, probably since she was Olivia's age. But she didn't have time to dwell on it - she had fifteen minutes to get the car to the docks or she was in deep shit.

Liv finally tore her eyes from Alex and looked out the front window. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to her traveling companion. "We're going to the docks? You're shipping my mother's car somewhere by freight? This car can't be worth that much... what's your boss want with it?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss my occupation with you, Miss Benson," Alex said stiffly. She still could not believe the turn things had taken... she only hoped she could get Olivia to shut up and stay out of sight long enough for her to make the drop. "However, I will warn you. When we arrive, you need to stay absolutely silent and hidden from view or my business associates will not hesitate to kill you, is that understood?"

"Mmm, danger turns me on," Liv replied flippantly, wagging her eyebrows at Alex.

"I'm serious!" Alex yelled, her voice laced with a frantic edge.

"Dead serious?" Liv joked, but at the intense, tempestuous, slightly wild look in the other woman's eyes, she blinked and settled down. "Fine, don't get your panties in a Goddamn twist," she muttered under her breath.

Alex wanted to pull over and shake the girl, but obviously that wasn't an option, so she tried once more to impart the severity of the situation upon her. "Olivia... I may be a thief, but I don't hurt people. My associates do. I mean every word of what I said to you. They will kill you, it's not a joke, it's not an exaggeration, it's not an exciting adventure if you wind up in a shallow grave. I don't like you, and I don't appreciate you forcing me to allow you to tag along for the ride, but I don't want to see you bleed out in the Hudson either. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Olivia responded seriously. She was silent for a long moment and then peered sideways at Alex. "I think you *do* like me," she finally said with a grin.

Alex's lips twitched but she held her own grin in check. "What makes you say that?" she questioned casually.

"You're a caged animal and I've got the key."

Alex blinked, but there was no time to respond as the docks came into view. Before they were within her employer's line of sight, she stopped the car. "Get out, get behind those bushes and wait for me. Don't make a sound. I'll be about fifteen minutes."

This time Olivia didn't argue, she just slid out of the car, making sure to give Alex a very nice view on her way, and then crouched down behind the indicated bushes to wait. Well tonight certainly wasn't as bad as she'd thought it was going to be. She had actually met a three dimensional person and was acting as an accessory to auto theft. Most people thought it was called grand theft auto to steal a car, but it wasn't. It was called auto theft. Grand theft auto was when someone stole more than five hundred dollars worth of merchandise out of a car.

Twenty minutes dragged on by and Olivia started to get antsy. Where the fuck was Alex? She'd said fifteen minutes. She was half tempted to start walking to the bus stop, but she was actually a little bit afraid after what Alex had impressed upon her, though she would never admit it. Though if the woman didn't show up soon, she'd have to take off.

Alex walked to her car with the briefcase full of cash, grumbling to herself as she slid into the driver's seat and headed away from the docks. She pulled to a stop where she'd left Olivia, relieved to find the teenager still waiting. "Get in."

"Fifteen minutes my fucking ass. Where'd you learn to tell time, face down in a prison yard?"

"Do me a favor and just be quiet on the way home," Alex said darkly, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"Ooh, taking me to your place? Not even to dinner first?" Liv asked, waggling her eyebrows at Alex, completely ignoring the warning signals that the blonde was not in the mood to joke.

Alex lost it. "The last thing on earth that I want to do right now is fuck anyone!" she yelled, her face a mask of pain as she ran a red light without even noticing. She immediately regretted yelling at the teenager, and pulled the car over, taking a few shaky breaths, trying to will herself not to cry. It wasn't Olivia's fault that her employer required certain things of her on occasion that she didn't want to give. Tonight had unfortunately been one of those times, and she put up with it because she was saving to get out of the business, but this time had been particularly painful and she didn't really feel like making sex jokes at the moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her head into her hands.

Olivia sobered quickly, putting two and two together and sitting straight up in her seat, her rich brown eyes wide as she looked over at Alex. "Oh, God," she said, regretting her joke very much now. She might have been a mouthy little shit, but she wasn't out to hurt people, and she would never deliberately do so. "You--he--he raped you?"

"No," Alex said, pulling in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Not exactly. We have an agreement, but that doesn't mean I like it." She wondered why all of a sudden Olivia's opinion of her mattered to her, but for some reason it did, and she quickly explained, "I'm only putting up with it because I'm trying to get away..."

"What, you think I'm going to judge you? I just let you steal my mother's car for fuck's sake," Olivia teased, trying to lighten the mood. She noticed Alex's stiff body language and the slightly red tint to her slacks, and her smile faded into a frown. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Alex debated lying to get the girl off her back, but instead she sighed and nodded her head as she pulled back into traffic, heading for Olivia's house. "Yes."

"What's the blood from?"

Alex jerked the steering wheel without realizing it, and when she regained her composure she answered past the very tight knot in her throat, "he dug his fingernails into my thighs." She didn't know why she was confiding in a total stranger, but it was actually a relief to share the pain with someone that seemed to understand.

Olivia was quiet for the rest of the ride, chewing her lip as she thought about her options. When Alex pulled up in front of her house, the party had apparently died or been raided by the cops, because the music was off and no one appeared to be there. "Come inside. Let me take a look," she said, turning to Alex with eager, hopeful eyes.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. But at the dejected look on Olivia's face, she couldn't help feeling bad... "It's not personal," she tried to explain.

"Of course it's fucking personal," Olivia said, masking her disappointment with playful arrogance. "But you don't strike me as the type to go to a doctor, so get out of the car and come inside, or I'm not moving."

"Has anyone ever told you--"

"Yes," Olivia interrupted. "Whatever it is, yes."

Alex pretended to be put-out about it, but she relented, following a gloating Olivia into the house. "Oh my God," she said as she looked around at the post-party debris.

"Oh, don't worry, there *is* a floor, you won't fall into an abyss, just follow me up the stairs. My room's clean, door's locked to keep people out. I'll fix you up in there." Now in caretaker mode, which she often had to do for her mother, Olivia was on a mission. She headed up the stairs and unlocked her bedroom door, stepping inside and pointing to the bed. "Okay, pants off, lay down and make yourself comfortable." She wandered into her adjoining bathroom and came back a second later with a fluffy white bath towel, laying it out on the bed.

Alex actually blushed, something she hadn't done in ages, and was grateful when Olivia disappeared into the bathroom again, presumably to get first aid supplies. She took her shoes off, then slid out of her pants and laid uncomfortably on the bed, staring out the window. The moon was almost full, and it cast a beautiful mix of light and shadow across the room that helped her relax a little. Also, Olivia seemed fairly experienced at this sort of thing, so that helped too. She had no idea how bad it was, it's not like she could see the damage without a mirror, and she wouldn't want to even if she could.

Olivia gathered some antiseptic, cotton balls, antibiotic ointment and gauze bandages, along with a warm wet cloth, and returned to the blonde. She noticed the flush to her patient's cheeks with a little smile to herself, and laid the supplies on the bed before taking a seat. "Okay, let's see," she said gently, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

Alex slowly inched her legs apart, her eyes trained on Olivia, and a wave of relief washed over her when she didn't see a grimace or a look of disgust as her injuries were revealed. "Will I live?" she managed to joke lamely.

Olivia wanted nothing more than to wrap her lips around the wounds and suck the venom out, but she nodded instead with a smirk. "I think so." She took the warm cloth and carefully dabbed away the dried blood, then set it aside and poured antiseptic onto a cotton ball. "Okay, this is gonna sting," she warned before she began to blot it over the marks.

Alex hissed in a breath through tightly clenched teeth. "Ow!" she complained, and then once more for good measure, "ow!"

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said, trying not to laugh, and then after a minute or two she added, "baby," and leaned over to blow cool air on the lacs.

Alex frowned and picked her head up to look down at Olivia, and she had to manually force in a breath at the sight, which was unexpectedly erotic. She had a beautiful young woman between her legs, blowing tenderly on her thighs, and it wasn't a prelude to oral sex. She could honestly say that she had never been in this situation before. She could also honestly say that she *wanted* it to be a prelude to oral sex, despite her firm assertion that she didn't want to fuck anybody right then. She'd never met anyone quite like Olivia before, and she was as fascinated with the brunette as the brunette was with her, though she would rather choke than admit it. "Um, thanks," she said, then immediately wondered why she'd said it, as Olivia clearly was not finished fixing her up.

"I'm not done," Liv said, an eyebrow lifting in amusement as she squeezed some ointment onto her fingertip and began to gently massage it into the stinging cuts.

"I know," Alex said breathlessly, trying to cover up her inanity, and failing miserably when a gasp escaped her lips at the feel of Olivia's fingers on her skin.

"Does it hurt?" Olivia asked, holding still for a moment.

"Not exactly," Alex breathed, closing her eyes against the wave of sensations that tried to drown her beneath them.

Liv carefully started up again, watching Alex's reactions with a trained eye. She moved slowly and gently, but thoroughly, making sure she covered every open wound with the antibiotic salve. She wiped the excess off on the towel beneath Alex's lower body and reached for the bandages. "How you doing?" she asked her patient, watching the rapid rise and fall of Alex's chest as she began to apply the gauze.

Alex was lost in sensation when she heard Olivia's voice. Wait, what did she ask? "Yes, thank you," she answered, for which she earned a laugh and a repeat of the question. Blushing fiercely, she stammered a quick reply. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Liv announced a few minutes later. "All done. Unless you want me to kiss it better." She was teasing, but the look on Alex's face made her throat go dry.

Alex felt like she suddenly had a fever, and she swallowed twice before speaking, her voice coming out quite raspy. "I, uh, I should go," she whispered softly. She was afraid of her reactions to Olivia, and the best thing to do would be to cut and run. Like she always did when someone threatened to get too close. When someone affected her even the slightest bit, she threw up her walls and backed away before any real connection could be made. And she felt something scary here, making her chest seize up and her hands go clammy.

Before Olivia could protest, Alex was on her feet, pulling on her pants and thanking her for the attention - medical attention, that is - before quickly shuffling down the stairs and out the door.

"What the fuck," Liv complained once she was sitting alone in her room. She was the exact opposite. She was desperately looking for a connection, unfulfilled by the people in her life, and she knew something awesome when she saw it - and it was Alex, the car thief. Whom she would probably never see again. Now that was the kind of irony she couldn't appreciate.

--

The next day at school, Olivia was in a terrible mood. She had gotten about two hours of sleep last night, which she was used to, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was her dreams about Alex, and she was pissed as hell that she had no way to contact the woman at all. And Olivia hated... *hated* not being in control of things. The fact that she desperately wanted to see Alex again and had no control over it did not sit well with the mouthy teenager, and she wound up in the principal's office before homeroom let out.

After that cheery visit, she sulked off campus to have a cigarette, and was just stomping it out when one of the yard nazis spotted her and waved her back over. "Olivia Benson, that's twice this week!" the woman prattled on, oblivious to the fact that Olivia really didn't give a shit. "I'm going to have to send a note home."

At that, Liv snorted with laughter. "I'll make sure my mother signs it before she throws up all over it. Do you really think she gives a fuck? Just write me up or whatever, I'm late for class."

The yard lady just shook her head and gave Liv a gentle shove forward. "Go on, forget it."

Liv snickered, though she really didn't care if a note was sent home or not, and walked to her next class.

--

The days and weeks dragged on, and Olivia had finally resigned herself to never seeing Alex again. She'd moved her sights onto one of the cheerleaders that giggled shyly every time Liv smiled at her. It was proving to be an interesting challenge, and it took her mind off of chasing Alex's shadow.

"Hey, is Chrissy there? ..... Olivia.....yeah, she fuckin knows me, just go ask her you dumb shit! ..... Hey Chrissy, it's Olivia..... not much, you? ..... Oh, your cheerleading uniform huh? Well what are you changing into? ..... Yeah? Silk or satin? ..... Mmm, nice. Anyway, I was just wondering if you got the homework assignment for Schtick the Dick's class..... because I skipped..... Hey now, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't planning to do the work..... Yes I did! I did that one assignment at the beginning of the year, isn't that good enough?" She smirked at the sound of the cheerleader's shy laughter on the other end of the phone. "You sound so cute when you laugh like that, Cris..... yes you do..... so can I have the assignment or not? ..... Page seventy-five through seventy-nine, got it..... Oh hey, I gotta go, someone's at the door. Thanks cutie," she said and hung up the phone, jogging down the stairs to open the door.

When she realized who was standing on her doorstep, soaked to the bone and looking very resigned, Olivia raised an eyebrow. Here she had just decided to go after a girl, and Alex fucking shows up out of the blue, unexplained and dripping wet in the wrong sort of way.

When Olivia didn't say anything, Alex wondered if she'd made a mistake. But she wasn't going to leave without saying what was on her mind, so she puffed up and pretended she didn't care that she hadn't been invited in or even greeted vocally. "I can't get you out of my head," she blurted out. "I'm out of the business."

"Good for you," Olivia said coolly, despite the raging heat in her blood just at the sight of the blonde. "I'm glad I'm not the only one having head trouble. Get inside, you're fucking soaked." She moved out of the way to let Alex in, stopping her in the foyer. "Out of those," she instructed, indicating the wet clothes.

Alex slipped off her sandals and then looked up sharply at Olivia's command. "I'm not stripping in your living room," she proclaimed, leaning against the front door and crossing her arms over her chest, a petulant look on her face.

"You're in the foyer, and those clothes are not leaving the foyer," Olivia stated. "You, however, are. So strip 'em off and get your ass upstairs into a hot shower before you freeze to death."

"I'd love to indulge you, but... I'm injured," Alex confessed after a slight hesitation. At Olivia's scathing look, she quickly explained. "Bruised ribs. There was an altercation between myself and my former employer's wife, wherein she accused me of having an affair with her husband and then proceeded to use my body as target practice for her poorly aimed punches. I was actually grateful... it gave me a very easy out of his employ without having to look over my shoulder. Which is a good thing, because I can't turn my head that far at the moment," she finished with a tiny glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Did you think you couldn't come back here unless you stopped stealing cars?" Liv asked curiously, starting to unbutton Alex's blouse for her.

"No," Alex said, sighing and shaking her head. "I couldn't come back here because you scare the shit out of me."

"I doubt that, Alex. Look at the crowd you ran with," Liv said, her brows furrowing in confusion. She finished undoing the blouse and carefully slipped it off over Alex's shoulders, letting it fall to the tiled floor of the foyer behind them.

Alex laughed, unable to contain her amusement at the misinterpretation of her words. "Not that kind of fear," she then whispered, the laughter and all traces of amusement fading quickly away, leaving raw nerves laid bare. "You scare the shit out of me because I actually find you to be a decent and interesting person. I was perfectly content to run as far away from you as possible, but no matter where I went, you just kept surfacing in my thoughts. That's never happened to me before. I don't know how in the hell to deal with it."

Liv's other eyebrow lifted. "And you thought I'd have answers?" She reached for Alex's pants, undoing the button and slowly working the zipper as they stared each other down.

"No," Alex admitted. "I just... wanted to see you, that's all." She stepped out of her pants before realizing that Olivia had effectively separated her from her clothing, excepting her bra and panties.

Olivia took a breath and stepped back. "You should go get in the shower before I do something stupid," she announced after a minute or two of silence spent contemplating each other's existence.

"You don't have a stupid bone in your body," Alex countered, but she started to move toward the stairs anyway.

"You'd be surpr-- Christ, your ass is perfect," Olivia gushed as Alex walked past her and began ascending the stairs.

Alex stopped and spun around, the look on her face somewhere between stunned disbelief and amusement. She stared at Olivia from halfway up the stairs, her mouth opening and closing once before she finally decided what to say. "You know, this is the second time you've seen me without my pants on."

Olivia nodded, giving Alex a curiously sensual look from under bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes. "And?"

Alex looked her over carefully, catching her breath before speaking in a calm and collected voice. "Come shower with me."


End file.
